


【无题】Hush电视剧相关的PWP

by little_monsters



Category: Hush 2021 Series TV, 보좌관 | Chief of Staff (TV), 허쉬 Hush 2021
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 新世界衍生产品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 热血记者在调查暗黑政客的时候，根本没想过电影里的恐怖桥段会发生在自己身上。也许有下一波
Relationships: 张泰俊/韩俊赫
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

韩俊赫第一次见到张泰俊的时候，是在法院外面，他撞开一个比他高大很多的摄影师，第一个把录音笔戳到新上任的议员下巴上，因为他实在太兴奋，

“化学物质泄露的案件，你在三年前就已经知情！首尔大学的朴教授在作证之前自缢，最后见到的人是你！你要作何解释？”

张泰俊紧绷绷的脸忽然就转向他，他能感觉到骤然密集的快门和其他同行的安静。

但是议员的辅佐官挤出来，狠狠地挤开一条路，用“无可奉告”堵住所有人的嘴。

其实张泰俊什么都不说，他的调查结果已经足够组成一篇完报道了，他很兴奋，网络出版比纸媒更有时效，只要找准关键词，拍到冲击性的照片。数以千计的人手机上就会跳出新闻的推送。

其实记者在调查张泰俊之前一直以为那议员是个只认钱，用经济利益往上爬的简单混蛋，没什么政治背景也没有财阀背书，更不涉及检察官出身，相对来讲是个油滑的小人物，说不定会给他不少猛料。

“他要是长得不那么亮眼，怎么会爬那么高呀？”前辈嗤嗤地笑起来，喝了几杯烧酒之后，大家的声音都放大了，聊天的内容也朝着下流的方向跑去。

“这种事谁说得准呢？说不定这帮人为了利益什么都做呢。”

韩俊赫笑得脸发烫，被人说红得像番茄一样。他没想到的是，那天凌晨他就在离自己出租屋一个街区不到的地方狂奔，跑到精疲力竭，心脏因为这时过度摄入的酒精几乎从胸腔里挣脱出来。

“救命——”他只喊了一声，确切地说是只来得及喊了一句，那几个看起来就很粗壮的小混混便抓住了他，然后对着他的腹部揍了一拳。他疼得恶心，一下子就抽走了所有力气，下意识地干呕起来。

他怕得要死，确切地说是他怕自己连遗书都没留下来，还有半个报道没做完就被人剁成快惨死。

“我是每日韩国的记者…我每天都要去办公室，如果我不去的话一定会被发现…我什么都不知道，我不会报警的，拜托，我我…我下个月就要结婚了…”他脑子转得飞快，下意识地求饶，“我什么都没看见…呃我需要线人，新闻线索比报警对我有用多了…大哥们我绝对不会乱说的…”

“你挺聪明的。”

他被捏着手臂，按着肩膀，毫无反抗能力，这声音他也很熟悉，被他调查了将近一个月的“肮脏议员”张泰俊。他闭着眼睛，近乎谄媚地说：

“我什么都没看到，放我走吧…哥？”

但是张泰俊蹲下来，从他衣袋里掏出棒棒糖，撕掉糖纸就含在嘴里。

“我给过你好多次机会，”他禁闭着眼睛，但是感觉那议员的呼吸都拍到他脸上了，他的睫毛，鼻尖，还有水果奶糖的味道，“可是你不走，既然对我这么着迷，就别走了。”

“对不起…对不起…再也…”记者浑身发抖，但是这个时候张泰俊扒开了他的眼皮。

他知道自己完蛋了，电影里那些离真相太近的记者，都是这种下场，可是他无论如何没想过这种事情竟然发生在自己身上。张泰俊看上去笑眯眯的，黑漆漆的眼睛在他面前放大，很可怕。

他几乎感觉不到自己的腿，被人拖行着，膝盖大概已经磨破了，他被抓到一间荒废的大楼里。他看起来一定非常狼狈，几乎吓得要尿裤子。

韩俊赫仔细回忆自己到底做错了什么，他觉得自己了解到的所谓“真相”连冰山一角都算不上，只是阴谋论者茶余饭后的谈资，他喜欢新闻，他不明白那肮脏的议会成员有什么理由要杀他。

张泰俊蹲下来的时候，把一只沾满了古怪粉末的糖塞进他嘴里，记者太紧张，吞不下去也吐不出来，口腔变得很干燥，过了一会儿他才发现那是他带在身上的糖果——区别就是里面被加了不少“料”。他开始晕眩——紧接着思维就不再受他的控制，他的身体开始变得湿润而且轻，像一朵云，软绵绵凉丝丝，被人轻轻地牵着走，像是在空中飘浮一样。

他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，完全不记得之前发生过什么。他趴在床上，口水把床单浸湿了很大很大一块，然后是他的腰，他甚至感觉要瘫痪了，还有那股诡异的湿润的——他不知道自己有没有完全清醒，他感觉到张泰俊的手指，非常粗暴地下压，按着他的腰，另外一只手的手指埋进他屁股里，他以为那——那都很疼才对，但是他那时候感觉到了一切，惊恐、求生欲、羞耻和困惑，甚至还有湿润和难以派遣的灼烧感。

那里不止一个人，他试图抬起头来，没人在乎，然后他听见过于鲜明的调笑声，声音因为性欲而显得异常沙哑刺耳，

“他屁股张开的样子和女人的下面好像。”

粉色的裂缝闭合在一起，纵向张开，像是裂开的兰花，被轻易地撑开，而且湿润紧绷，几乎不需要润滑就可以轻松地接纳一两根手指进去搅拌。

韩俊赫意识到他的上衣还在身上，衬衣的前襟全部敞开，脖子上绕着乱糟糟的织物。议员捏住他的后颈，手指抽出来之后立刻就换成了阳具。他被贯穿得猝不及防，几乎无法呼吸，疼痛随着挤压汹涌而至，但是他的身体接受了，战栗着流汗。他被压在床垫上，甚至控制不住自己的声音，又哭又叫。

张泰俊阴森森地笑，攥着他不断瑟缩的腰臀，长时间坐在键盘前面的记者，就算是四处找线索，屁股也扁圆而且松软，白花花的一滩，裂缝里一片柔软的粉红色，被粗暴地撑开，不知道怎么回事非常紧，甚至像个没成年的小孩，但是里面又湿又软，很生嫩的样子。

非常美味，他伸手抓住了记者缠在脖子上的工作证件，一张傻乎乎的笑脸，还有名字和职位。轻轻放在记者翘起来的肩胛骨上，商品标签一样。今日韩国的调查记者，是幕后追着线索跑的聪明货色。张泰俊甚至感觉包裹着他性器的，不是层层叠叠的紧窄肉穴，而是不断迸发生物电的脑子，被搅烂揉碎，只剩下热气腾腾的一大团果冻，性爱娃娃。他抓起手机开始录像的时候忍不住笑起来，不停地喘着气，性器抽出一半又狠狠地顶进去，他快射出来了，妈的，这婊子记者，像只夏天夜里的蚊子一样阴魂不散地招人烦，可是谁能想到他这么美味。

他的手几乎抓不住相机，但是摄像头摇摇晃晃地聚焦在那张小小的证件上，真智能。他本想玩一会儿记者的正面，但是他刚把那具发烫的肉体翻过来，就忍不住射在记者的双腿之间。

他向后退了一点，快感让他整个人都发昏，然后他趴下去狠狠地亲了亲记者几乎翻白的眼睛。

“别把他弄死。”他把那只手机扔在床上，“把他的脸拍清楚点——哦对了，你们都得戴套才能上他。”


	2. 2.Hush，别出声！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【其实和上一个没什么关系，但是题材是一致的】  
> 【议员工作压力导致阳痿！】  
> 还是抹布题材的  
> 小记者不能随随便便跟人出去喝酒啊！

韩俊赫在水池边擦脸的时候，遇到了罗局长。那真的有点尴尬。于是记者假装平静地深呼吸，但是他打招呼的声音听起来很滑稽。

局长假惺惺地寒暄，目光却一直往他手上的戒指上看，那只细细的婚戒闪闪发亮，价格不菲，记者把带钻的那一面转到手掌那边，但是它依旧尽职尽责地引人注目。说起来，韩俊赫根本没结婚，这个闪闪发光的装饰物就显得格外令人不适。

其实他从没想过张泰俊会不断地找上他，阴魂不散，一开始是“道歉”，紧接着是各种各样装模作样的恳求帮助——但是他没法拒绝，毕竟那是胁迫的一部分。阴魂不散的张泰俊像条毒蛇一样，装出深情无奈的样子，手里却攥着一叠肮脏下流、可以随时把周围所有人拖进深渊里面的赃物——当然韩俊赫也是这么被他捏在手心里的。

他感觉自己戴着戒指的手指有点血流不畅，冰冷冷的，像是被恶心的议员湿冷的手指一直抓着一样。说起来，如果不是罗局长、当然那时候罗局长还不是局长，只是个普通的新闻界“前辈”，韩俊赫很信任他，他们经常下班之后去喝酒，“前辈”开始渐渐地把他政治新闻的线人介绍给他，韩俊赫很感激——如果他没有遇到张泰俊的话。

他一般不容易喝醉，但是那天晚上所有人都不停地帮他倒酒，第一杯之后就已经认不清谁是谁了。他只记得张泰俊的手指像冰冻过的酒杯一样又湿又冷。抓着他的手，随后摸了摸他的额头。

他是被疼醒的，身体不受控制，他被压在床垫上，双腿分开，身体几乎被折叠成两半，腰和大腿后面的韧带叫嚣比插入更夸张的疼痛。他感觉很热，热到慌乱，睁开眼睛之后才意识到劈他双腿的人手里攥着手机，镜头对着他的脸，拇指摩擦他肿胀发干的嘴唇。他一句话都说不出来，舌根酸涩，不停地流出口水。

整件事都显得不太真实，他被插得很难受，一部分是因为那糟糕的姿势，他的内脏在腹腔里拥挤着折叠成一小团，他觉得恶心，而且想尿尿，但是他不确定自己把需求说出来了。趴在他身上的人把他的脚踝抓在一起，翻了个面，让他侧躺着。

“妈的，腿真长，他是播新闻的吗？”

张泰俊在旁边看着，记者醒了，睁开眼睛却是一片迷茫的样子，他的眼睛颜色很浅，还是天生的卷毛，看着像混血一样，健康又年轻，穿着干净又清爽，大概率是个处，足够紧也足够干净，可以随时当成是备用的礼物送出去，怎么介绍他呢？大学生？法律专业的聪明小孩？现在是调查记者——新闻主播和女性偶像已经不够玩了，主动迎上来的商业伙伴或者是同事也索然无味。或者说他在寻找控制感，会自己飞来又开心地像小鸟飞走那样的床伴常常让他感觉自己像是卑微的妓女，对着客人笑脸相迎，毫无快感，甚至硬不起来。

他手里的冰水已经端不住了，房间里太热，他看着记者瘦长的腿，像小孩一样关节凸出，长得并不那么纤细完美，但是这样最好——有残忍的真实感——紧绷绷的屁股已经被完全操开了，也许撕裂了一点，但是这不是很正常吗？——毕竟那些天生可以容纳异物的女性也会被粗暴撕裂，疼痛的血液象征着贞洁和破碎。

记者大腿侧面的线条非常漂亮，纤细的拉长的跟腱看起来像水鸟，他开始挣扎，伸手推拒，他的手指也很结实的样子，当然啦，人们总是以为用笔写文字的人手指纤弱，实际上，每天打字使用鼠标会让手指像网球运动员那样过劳损伤——“疼——救命——”他终于说出了个像样的句子。但是没人会把他的想法当回事，趴在他身上粗暴抽插的人正在濒临高潮，动作快而且粗暴，听到惨叫之后虚情假意地抓住记者双腿之间出水的性器握在手里撸动几下，又抓着记者的胯骨凶狠地撞进去。

他听到拉长声音的哭喊戛然而止，像是被疼痛或者是别的什么东西噎住了一样。

“妈的…太…”射出来之后的人还抓着记者不断地往里拱，声音嘶哑，带着喘息声，“真是…干尿了，太淫荡了，这母狗…”

张泰俊凑上去看他，论是酒精还是别的什么东西，对精神的控制都逐渐消退。

躺在床上的记者尿湿了他身下铺着的一团浴巾，之前的人后退，抓着记者的小腿意犹未尽的样子。他捏着化了一半的冰水，慢慢凑过去，把杯子里的冰块和薄荷叶一起倒下去，又抓来一件不知道是谁的衣服，把记者失禁尿湿的双腿之间擦了擦，带出一阵颤抖的尖叫。

“放过我，求你，我不行了…”

记者的脸很红，也许是因为交媾，看起来纯情又可怜，愈发清醒起来，挣扎，求饶，观察房间的布置，他的眼睛亮闪闪的，脑子疯狂运转、几乎发出声音了。张泰俊一直在等这个时候，可以触摸到的恐惧挣扎。只有聪明人才会害怕，拼命讨好求饶，绞尽脑汁地活下来以便日后出手报复，这比那些吃亏成瘾自暴自弃、只会迷迷糊糊地躺着的家伙有意思得多。

“我知道，”张泰俊忍不住对着他笑起来，捏着他泛红的脸，拇指伸进嘴里去摩擦他嘴角的尖牙，“我知道…”很光滑，是被牙医磨得整齐的牙齿。

他这么安抚着，记者的头发也是湿漉漉的，蓬松的卷发很温顺地抵着他的手掌，

“我什么都不知道..”记者补充道，声音非常真诚，“我喝多了，所以…”

“嘘——”议员把食指按在他嘴唇上，直接跨在他身上，抽出腰带，又急切地把硬得不行的性器放出来。

“张嘴…”议员轻轻捏着他的鼻子，“不会疼的，我保证——”

当然啦，这是骗人的话，如果他不哭着喊疼，这整件事就没有任何意义了。


	3. 3.Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，  
> 小记者身价不菲

韩俊赫自认为是个正义的人，他不应该和阴暗的政客达成任何交易；当然他也不觉得自己像个傻瓜，或者是那种被卷入庞氏骗局里的愚蠢受害者，更不应该看接二连三地掉进同一个陷阱里面。

张泰俊用短信联系他。

“你还好吗？我们能不能见一面？”

就好像狠狠地勒住他脖子，无视他求饶和尖叫施暴的不是他一样。

他删掉了那条信息。一天之后，他的邮箱收到了一个巨大的视频附件，邮件正文只留了电话号码。

视频没有植入什么木马程序或者奇怪的黑客病毒。镜头摇晃，淫乱粗暴的喘息，还有肉体碰撞的湿润。然后是他的脸——他花了一段时间才勉强认出自己的脸，他的脸很红，闭着眼睛。

他没想过这种事情会发生在他身上，他脑子里一片空白，随即各种各样的信息汹涌而来，心跳声几乎把他的耳朵震聋。

他本来想要报警，是的，他是受害者，这是犯罪的证据——但是他不敢，父亲手术结束还在医院，他是记者，很清楚这种视频曝光之后，受害者的下场，没办法倾诉，更不知道张泰俊想要做什么，他瞪着前辈办公室的门，如果不是那天——这到底算什么？他算是献给“客人”的礼物或者是性贿赂吗？这想法让他恶心到极致，更多的痛苦来自背叛和对他本人的践踏。

“在哥眼里，我给人暖床比做新闻更有价值吗？”这句话他当时没能问出口，因为张泰俊在新闻大楼外面等着他，一辆套了假牌子的黑色国产私家车，政客看上去憔悴忧郁，比他在电视上塑造的善良公允形象更富有感染力。

“我是来道歉的。”

这句话让韩俊赫动摇了，他那时候还很年轻，经验不足，而张泰俊看起来如此真诚，甚至毫不犹豫地跪在他面前，一副极其卑微虔诚的样子，非常动人。可能罗马教皇都会被他的态度感动。

“请务必让我补偿你。”

他拒绝了几次之后受到了虽然没有再收到色情邮件的威胁，但是他租住的公寓摄像装置和消防系统接二连三地出故障，出于“安全考虑”，他被中介扫地出门。

而张泰俊恰逢其时地出现在他面前，邀请他住进一间“恰好”空出来的公寓，而他那时候别无选择，外面很冷、是下雪的前兆，他抱着自己的随身物品，瑟瑟发抖而且打不到的士，蹲在街边的时候甚至感觉不到脚趾。

或许从某种角度来讲，他并不是主动跌入陷阱的，在那样一个寒冷的晚上，他被轻易地捕获了，一半强行拖拽一半甜言蜜语地哄骗。

事情不会变得更糟糕了。

他拼命挣扎，但是没什么用处，政客非常粗暴，被魔鬼附身一样，用一条沙发毯勒住记者的脖子和脸，掼倒在地上。

“救命——”

他不顾一切地求救，不顾体面地尖叫，张泰俊站起来踢了他一脚，疼痛和恐惧炸裂开，瓦解了全部抵抗和挣扎。

那真的很疼，柔软的腹部受到刺激，他不断地干呕，在地板上蜷缩成一团，鼻涕和口水比眼泪先涌出来。暴力犯罪比报道或者是恐怖电影里描述得更脏乱。而施暴者早就习以为常，议员抓着他的脚踝，一路拖回卧室里。

张泰俊还是很喜欢他，无论多少次——那记者的屁股，乳头翘起的弧度，哀叫的声音，还有挣扎和发情的媚态。尽管他自己都不太愿意相信：他和这腿长的记者很合拍，他们的肉体很轻易地进入了同样的节奏，滚烫柔软的肠肉不停地吮吸他，几乎抽不出去。

他抓着记者白白软软的屁股，那软乎乎的小东西被干得不停地往前冲，发出被噎住似的的叫声，他伸出手摸他们连接在一起的地方，记者不断地出水，湿漉漉的，性器甩动，半硬着。他不断地发出哀鸣，弓着背用力地揪着他能捏住的一切。背上的骨骼凸出，薄而且坚硬，在他的手心里像个漂亮艺术品。

他贴在他颈间，轻轻咬他的耳朵，韩俊赫的耳朵红得夸张，在他牙齿之间热乎乎的，他感觉到自己被夹得更紧。被暴力胁迫的记者很轻易地就露出淫荡的模样，恐惧被挤出脑子，发出软绵绵的哼声，屁股里面终于放松了，不断地被插出水声。

他抓着那团毛茸茸的卷发，记者眯着眼睛，颧骨嘴唇一团玫瑰色，有种病态的艳丽感，像花圃里的花朵一样，香甜湿润，吐出成团的花蜜，迫不及待地等着被各种昆虫撑开蹂躏。

“很爽吧？”

张泰俊射出来之后，捏着小记者的乳头，很粗暴地揉捻了一阵。然后轻轻地抚摸他的大腿，“你一直在出水，其实很喜欢这样吧？”

韩俊赫感觉疼，他的每一根神经都在提醒他，这是一场暴力犯罪，他被打伤了，然后是性，粗暴而且怪异。不那么像是欲望的流露，更多的是迫切的占有欲和不正常的压迫和控制。他趴在床单上感到绝望，

“为什么是我？”

他看着议员的脸，在暴力和性交结束之后，张泰俊热衷肌肤相亲，赤裸温暖的皮肤逐渐冷却下来，不再因为轻微的触碰应激得汗毛倒竖。施暴者在事后很温柔地拥抱，抚摸他身上被打出来的伤痕，然后触碰他被蹂躏过的性器，他很疲惫，嗅到性爱污浊的味道，还有空气里香薰蜡烛的奶油和果酱味。

“为什么是我？”他每次这么问的时候，议员就会去亲吻他的嘴唇，要么就是把他一起裹进毯子里，从来不回答这棘手的问题。而韩俊赫很清楚，议员手里可能有一条长长的人名单，大概里面还涵盖了电影明星或者是刚刚成年的学生。尽管韩俊赫希望是自己遭到了严重的被害妄想，但是他恐惧地意识到，议员似乎只缠着他不放，不断地切入他本来毫无波澜甚至寒酸的生活。

他有的时候会觉得恍惚，也许是自己患了斯德哥尔摩综合征，不再剧烈反抗，甚至乖乖地接受指示乘地铁去高档酒店参加某些特殊的招待服务。甚至有那么几次，他收到了直接塞进他领口里的名片，摄影师、检察官或者是什么乱七八糟的艺人，有的人暗示他去其他的“聚会”能拿到更多信息，另外一些则拉着他示好，想要结识年轻英俊的议员。

他感觉很脏，被迫和那些人缠斗。那像是某种二手跳蚤市场，人们交换“玩具”，兜售信息或者仅仅是展示，也许有朝一日，价格合适，他就会想那些藏在U盘里或者是被玩弄到一言不发的性奴一样被卖掉——可是他值什么钱呢？如果他拿到过什么新闻大奖或者是的罪过黑帮人士的话，勉强还算有些附加价值，可是他只是个肤浅吵闹的记者，有点文字上的天赋，和真正的天才却天然之别，不太懂得钻营，唯一可以拿出来炫耀的大概只有从小到大没有什么变化的“好人缘”。

他很受欢迎，不少人毫不避讳地说喜欢他，却只是像是喜欢小猫小狗那样的喜爱关照——他盯着自己的鞋尖，上面有一小块划痕，明明只穿了不到一周。

张泰俊来找他的时候已经有些醉了，笑得停不下来，狠狠地拍了一个报社科长的肩膀之后，又强行挤到他身边，在记者避开脸的时候，忽然把鼻尖埋进他侧面的头发里，狠狠地嗅了一口。

“妈的——为什么你这么贵呢？”


	4. 4.议员x小记者（一个pwp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小记者卖♂身还债。

韩俊赫被送到的时候浑身都软趴趴的，看起来几乎算是精疲力竭，穿着件高领毛衣，几乎遮住了下巴，他之前跟同事在外面喝了烧酒，中途就接到了局长的电话，随后就收到了酒店的地址信息。

他已经很熟悉张泰俊了，那是他现在的债主，局长把他欠下来的人情债贿赂给了政客，所以他必须随叫随到；做爱或者是陪议员们吃饭喝酒算得上是最轻松的时候。有的时候会有不止一个人，有名的检察官、警察甚至是黑道的社长，看起来温柔无害的，通常就越恐怖。张泰俊通常喜爱装模作样地关心他，握着他的手，问他最近过得如何，女儿的身体状况。

记者麻木地回复，他没太注意家里发生过什么，他深夜回家的时候通常沾染一身的烟酒和淫迷的气息，他有的时候会哭出声来，家里的空气冰冷到凝固。妻子在女儿第一次提出疑惑之后，就找借口带女儿搬到了离肢体康复锻炼中心更近的地方。一周之前他拿到了离婚协议，她温柔的太太捂着下半张脸一直在哭，不去看他的脸，大概已经知道他那些肮脏下流的交易了。所以全部沟通内容都是代理律师在说的，解释了一些无关紧要的内容，把需要签字和盖章的地方指给他。他几乎丧失了时间观念，戴着戒指每天去上班，呆呆地坐在电脑前面删改文章粘贴下流的文章标题。

张泰俊通常等不及他讲完就紧紧地贴上去，甚至连衣服都来不及脱，掐着记者的脖子亲吻，他似乎过分迷恋这件事，在性爱之中收紧虎口，掐住记者，那张本来就涨红的脸会因为窒息像颗熟透的番茄一样，进口的、摆在高档超市货架上最昂贵漂亮的那一种，甜美得不像西餐配菜里酸味的果实。

韩俊赫窒息挣扎的样子非常色情，通常还穿着袜子，尤其是屁股里面含着性器的时候，他的手不会去抓施暴者不断收紧的手指，而是从下面软绵绵地推议员的腹部和胸骨。他似乎不介意被杀死，身体却诚实地反抗，嘴唇张开，曲起腿在床单上乱蹬，下面用力地绞紧又放松，热乎乎的湿润体腔紧紧地挤压侵犯者的凶器。

韩俊赫偶尔会发出一些类似小狗或者是水塔之类细碎的叫声，非常可怜地哀求他，胡乱求救，说要死了之类的话。但是议员不会停下来，抱着他像是发情的狗一样狠狠地晃动腰胯，手伸进针织衫里面去蹂躏记者敏感的乳头，对着温暖的肉体施暴，肆无忌惮地使用他的情人——或者说是昂贵的玩物，把脑子里乱七八糟的思绪全部发泄出去，而记者只会用泛红的眼睛可怜兮兮地望着他，浅色的眼珠变得亮闪闪，却从来不说任何忤逆他的话——有的时候曾经的热血记者也会生气，提高声音反驳说从来没勾引过同事。随即又变得麻木起来，大概是觉得自己没有什么立场证明清白，就换上一张温顺又伤心的表情，主动地脱光衣服，想要快点结束一样。

议员相信至少韩俊赫还是乐在其中的，他勃起的性器和流个不停的汁水是最好的证明，一个天生淫荡的玩意，就算是不被胁迫，也会忍不住勾引同事、上司，虚情假意地半推半就，每天在经过黑暗小巷的时候妄想被人拖走强暴，用同样湿漉漉的眼神期待地看着施暴的人。他把记者的刘海掀起来，露出汗湿的额头，脸上一大片下流的潮红，甚至会非常主动地翘起屁股勾引他。

仔细想想，这傻乎乎的记者大概也没有看上去的那么惹人怜悯。毕竟他第一次见到记者的时候，韩俊赫就摊在别人怀里迷迷糊糊地喝酒，又搂着男同事的肩膀跌跌撞撞地走出路边摊，像小鸟或者猫一样把脸贴在别人的脖子和侧脸上。那样热烘烘的一团——大概已经被玩过了，所以才不至于第一次参加性爱派对就挣扎着被弄死。

那时候韩俊赫颤抖着，瞳孔因为药物不断缩紧，眼珠浅色像杯子融化的冰块和威士忌，他在流血，大腿后面是滑腻的润滑剂和不知道是哪里来的体液。他脸上和膝盖上有被人殴打出来的淤青，他被人抓着强暴，和其他被骗来的大学生或者是穿着丝袜的实习生一样求饶着或者哭喊救命，找机会逃跑，又被几只手抓住关节拖回去。他最后像只小动物一样，抱着张泰俊的腿，

“救命——”记者抬起脸来，一团滚烫，手指发抖，他的头发软软的，垂下睫毛，急切地张嘴含住按他嘴唇上的拇指。

张泰俊还没有那么不近人情，于是叫停了这场游戏。他看起来真是个下流的性爱玩具，跪在他脚边，勃起着流出很多水，抓着议员勃起的性器好像抓住救命稻草一样，卖力而且笨拙地含在嘴里，流着口水，被噎住窒息，却拼命抱着他不敢离开。

他用两根手指勾住了记者的高领衫，露出里面已经变成紫色的手指和绳子的痕迹，“这个颜色真是倒胃口，”议员这么说的时候却没有没停下动作，呼吸粗重地趴在了他身上，鼻尖和一张脸全部埋进那团深色的淤伤里面，舔了舔，紧接着就是一阵抽搐，射在记者的肚子里面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之就是...HUSH真的太难看了，但是hjm的小记者真的好涩啊！


	5. 恶女！！！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 攻方很爽的特殊类型文章；  
> 小记者黑化之后我心驰神往

韩俊赫坐在急诊室里的时候，医生看着他身上的伤口，露出微妙的表情，但是他们和所有半夜值班的医生一样不耐烦，总有情况更严重的外科病人被送来，韩俊赫身上的淤青直接被忽略了。只有几块手臂上的裂伤值得简单缝合。

尽管他很清楚自己的伤情并不严重，但是很疼，他从那场诡异聚会里跑出来的时候甚至没穿鞋子。趁人不备从露天的阳台摸到了泳池边上，最后从树篱中挤出去，却踩空了，抓着栏杆的手滑了一下，他整个人摔到车道上的时候眼前一黑，身上大部分值得收拾的伤口就是跳下去的时候出现的。

那天张泰俊醉得很厉害，躺在休息室里面睡着了，于是他趁着这个机会往外溜，捡起自己的衣服，小心地沿着僻静的角落往前走。

他被缝针之后领了一盒止痛药，吃掉两片就靠在留观室里面昏昏欲睡。身上的汗水已经冷下来，变得黏糊糊。他睡得不太熟，睁开眼睛却看到的是辅佐官的脸，用纸巾擦他裸露在外皮肤上粘的血。他吓得几乎从椅子上弹起来，来不及尖叫就被捂住了嘴。

【】

张泰俊去急诊室的时候也是阴差阳错，同事的朋友拜托他一起开车去接一个受伤的病人——他就是在那里看到的韩俊赫。脸上一片淤青，衣衫不整，手臂上还缠着绷带和纱布，一只手捂住脸，从指缝里小心翼翼地用浅色的眼珠打量他们，毫无疑问，这是遭受了暴力犯罪之后的样子。

记者身上的伤是被暴力的男友揍的。不用详细解释，张泰俊很清楚这种老掉牙的故事，无非是莫名其妙的争吵、升级至殴打和强奸。有体面工作的记者是无法承认自己像乡下女人一样，被有钱又精明的配偶殴打，反而会一再忍耐。然后对着他们露出一个软乎乎的假笑。

张泰俊在看到那张脸的时候就不再计较被卷进这种家庭纠纷里面了，韩俊赫算不上是什么美男子，腿长，骨架又小，如果长得矮小一些，看上去像个没发育成人的中学生，四处都细细软软的。裹在毯子里的样子很像纪录片里那些被救助的动物，小狗或者——黄色眼睛的狐狸。一般人见到这种落难的小动物都忍不住伸手去摸一摸，更何况他看上去相当无害，喉咙和手腕上的淤青隐秘地暴露出一些下流的暗示。

他在很久之后不得不承认，自己在那时候被医院里的气氛和神秘的暴力因子唤起了，丧失理智所以改用下半身思考，才轻易把记者带回家。韩俊赫身上很温暖，手摸起来也很软，喝了一个杯底的酒就醉了，显得很迷离，议员不再装出道貌岸然的样子，在帮记者避开伤口擦洗身体的时候，忍不住抱上去——毕竟他独自一人跟着陌生人回家，还主动喝了酒，大概已经对接下来要发生的事情有所期待了。

韩俊赫在装模作样地拒绝了几次，用受伤的手推张泰俊贴上来的脸和身体。

“别这样…”他小声说，同时把脸扭到一边去，却露出一段脖子上的血管，垂下睫毛的样子非常诱人，“求你别这样，对不起…”

张泰俊觉得记者在故意勾引，那些刻意摆出来的姿势，假装纯情的推拒——但是他的身体已经开始发烫，甚至乳头都硬起来了，记者大概过分注意保养，蜂蜜色的皮肤暖烘烘而且光滑。政客张嘴咬住记者按在他脸上的手指，同时把手伸到了记者双腿之间。

“我不会弄疼你——”他已经按捺不住了，韩俊赫小幅度地挣扎，一丝不挂，温暖下流地蹭着他的勃起，“让我——我看到你的时候就觉得好喜欢。”这句话脱口而出，他懒得去斟酌词汇，只想得到他，把勃起的欲望塞进温暖狭窄的湿润入口，这样可爱的性感动物，怎么会有人舍得动手把他打跑呢。

他抓着记者回到卧室床上的时候，韩俊赫很紧张，却没来得及说话，他如愿地得到了一个半推半就的吻。

为什么不呢？更何况他不觉得自己算是什么肮脏丑陋的男人，甚至要比大多数要光鲜亮丽，无论怎么说，韩俊赫都没有理由拒绝他。所以他把合拢的双腿和轻飘飘的、忍受着疼痛的反抗当成是情趣的一部分。他们到床上之后，韩俊赫就不再挣扎了，举起受伤的双臂，像小狗一样暴露柔软淤青的腹部、柔软下垂的性器。记者在被他拉开双腿抚摸挤压的时候，忽然弓起后背，不知道是因为情欲还是对插入的惶恐，身体紧紧地陷进浅色的床单里，如同那种网络视频里跳进雪堆里的小狐狸。 

可惜他什么都没躲过去，滚烫湿润的洞口被撑开。那里非常紧。张泰俊不记得自己上次的性爱在什么时候，他似乎被压抑了太久，本能让他头晕目眩，他没有喝醉，但是借着酒精带来的心跳加速，他不顾一切的插入，像发情的狗一样。

韩俊赫躺在床上，发出轻微的声音，舌尖轻轻地舔着自己嘴唇内侧，眼睛亮闪闪的样子好像很舒服的样子。张泰俊把脸埋进记者温暖汗湿的皮肤，几乎爽到喘不过气来，他不停把膨胀的性器刺入紧绷湿润的身体。记者盯着他，整张脸都涨红了，用腿轻轻地蹭着他的腰，闭上眼睛还捂住嘴努力不叫出声来，那模样色情而且古怪可爱。

他射出来的时候几乎在浪叫，韩俊赫别开脸，让他的吻落在耳边。

【***】

韩俊赫伸出手来，掐了一把张泰俊手背上的皮肤——没有反应。

于是他慢慢地滑下床，捡起张泰俊的手机，指纹解锁，打开邮箱，哈，招待名单——用自己的手机翻拍就好。

他看了一眼陷进柔软床铺的张泰俊。确实是个长得很可爱的男人，睡着之后看起来很乖，表情无辜又温柔，睫毛也很长。真可怕，韩俊赫又一次掐了他的脸。

看似温柔绅士的辅佐官，大概身边完全不缺追求者，却一定要盘剥已然受伤的可怜人，真恶心。

韩俊赫把手上的绷带拆下来，收进大衣口袋，穿着拖鞋大摇大摆地走出高级公寓的大门。


	6. 伤害与慰藉【会长/记者】恐怖pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【还是寡妇吃代餐】  
> 这次吃的是记者。情人节怎么能让丽水初恋HE呢？  
> 暴力/窒息；rape/non-con

李子成和张泰俊的亲属关系很复杂，韩俊赫不知道他们两个谁更恶劣一些，也许他们两个半斤八两。李子成看起来像张泰俊给他介绍的其他“朋友”一样，说了几句话，连酒都没开就把手伸到了他大腿中间。俊赫勉强笑了笑，他的胃开始下沉，而张泰俊就坐在他对面，说着什么记者晋升之后，穿得也更漂亮了，恶劣的议员盯着他，笑得很爽朗的模样，把烧酒和苏打水兑在一起。他身边坐着个皮肤粉白，只穿了内裤和项圈的年轻女人，抱着自己的胸瑟瑟发抖，但是张泰俊抓住她的头发、拢起来，像个尽职尽责的爸爸一样帮她梳了马尾。俊赫这时候才看到她背上的鞭痕——他希望她成年了，至少是为了钱自愿出卖身体的。

李子成搂住他的腰，金门会长比外表看起来要壮一些，手劲很大，捏着记者的脸和自己对视。张泰俊跟他说，哥哥对他念念不忘，如果俊赫聪明一点的话，也许可以一次性还清房子的贷款。

记者那时候他被张泰俊恐吓、下药，有的时候被强奸，躺在床上，每天浑浑噩噩，任由张泰俊把他带到不同的公寓，派对甚至是人迹罕至的停车场，多数时候是议员和他的约会，另外一些时候是“社长”“检察官”。李子成在一个满是烈酒和迷幻剂的包厢里找到他，毫无廉耻地把他从一个肥胖的政客手里抢走。韩俊赫吓得瑟瑟发抖，其中一半原因是李子成手下腰间别着的电击枪和铁棍，其次是那张和张泰俊相似的脸，他下意识地觉得自己惹出了麻烦，“对不起…泰俊…我实在是…我…”

记者光着腿，像是物品一样被随意掠夺，经过的人甚至不敢多看一眼，也没人来拦住他。李子成捏着他的脖子仔细地端详了一阵，才慢慢地说“你长得好高啊。”

李子成显然把他当成了其他人——或者他本来就是那样的，非常矜持地打量他，伸出手抚摸他身上的淤青，似乎很着迷的样子，最后握住他的脚踝，李子成看上去像个洁癖的恋物癖，挤进记者的双腿之间，姿势暧昧，

“你是跟着张泰俊议员来的？陪我待一会儿应该也没事吧？”

韩俊赫没有什么拒绝的余地，而李子成只是换了个姿势，脱掉外套之后，躺在了记者的肚子上，又抓住了他的手，最后顺着那个躺倒在记者怀里的姿势，抱住了他的腰——动作亲昵到不正常。韩俊赫混乱的脑子里在一瞬间甚至以为李子成是个难得的好人，至少比其他人要温柔很多——但是这种好印象转瞬即逝。

李子成在张泰俊终于赶过来之后忽然动手揍他，没什么花样的殴打，每一拳都快而且狠地落在柔软的腹部上，记者下意识地蜷缩起来，非常疼，他疼到不能思考，最后可怜地吐在大理石地面上，他吐得昏天黑地，几乎被自己呛死，这个时候金门会长抓住他的头发轻轻提起来。

“他是记者，”张泰俊看着他，脸上漏出一点点慌乱，“这样不行，会被你弄死的。”

记者脑子里一片空白，他从未被这样的暴力对待过，毫无挣扎的余地，连求饶或者是求救的话都说不出来。他昏过去一会儿，重新清醒之后依旧痛得浑身发抖。李子成摸着他的头发，亲吻他肚子上已经显现出来的淤青，看上去非常病态。

“你知道吗，曾经有个人，我很喜欢——他也很喜欢我——是被人打死的。”金门会长抬起头来，用很低的声音跟他说话，“和你长得很像。”他的手按在俊赫分开的大腿上，“张议员真自私，为什么不早点把你带来呢？”

韩俊赫以为自己就要死掉了，举止怪异的会长用虎口按着他的脖子，另外一只手缓慢地插入他的身体，他的腿，他的膝盖在流血，不知道是什么时候擦伤的。他慢半拍地意识到，他的手上，小臂上全部都是外伤，随着肌肉的动作刺痛，干涸的伤口凝固成一团，开始发痒，李子成把他当成一块没人吃的水果一样，用小刀乱划，看着他的身体下意识地躲闪抽搐。

床单上有血和他的汗水，他发出一点点声音，在极端的恐惧和愤怒中，却因为埋进身体里的手指不断地流出湿润的前液，他含糊不清地呻吟，在窒息的过程中用力挣扎。会长紧紧地贴着他的皮肤，甚至俯下身体来舔他的眼睛，兴奋地看着他濒死的模样。用手指撑开他，无视不断地推开他脸和用力挣扎的手。

俊赫还不想死，至少不是在这种情况下，被人当成一文不值的垃圾一样蹂躏，扯出内脏，尸体被随意丢弃在肮脏的小巷或者是海底——李子成在他失去意识之前的瞬间松开扼住记者颈部的手，看着俊赫因为忽然涌入的空气一边真心实意地呕吐一边咳嗽，手脚并用地挣扎后退，结果只能湿润滚烫地被钉在侵犯他的手指上。

皮肤苍白的会长抽出手指，他大概不常笑，眼角平坦，看上去似乎比张泰俊还要年轻，暗色的瞳孔让他看起来阴郁又无辜。就是看上像小绵羊一样温柔的会长，在记者面前充满恶意地解开裤子，手上握着勃起的性器，按着他疼痛淤血的小腹，在记者发出尖叫的时候粗暴插入。俊赫开始哭，他几乎要崩溃了，他下意识地做出回应，长时间的暴力和虐待让他越痛越容易勃起；性器被握住，干燥的手指毫无技巧地撸动，手指拨弄吐出汁水的小洞。会长几乎是在恶意地折磨他，抬起腰又落下，甚至把床垫都撞得发出危险的响声，像是用刀子捅他一样，狠狠地冲撞，甚至把他的哭泣一下一下地截断。

“救命..”他吐出一点点呻吟，“泰俊…嗯…”

他从来没这么无助，哪怕是张泰俊也可以。眼泪滑落，他甚至觉得自己的内脏都被搅碎了。李子成抓着他的手，亲吻他受伤的手指，

“我会好好照顾你的，哥…你会好起来…”

韩俊赫似乎听到李子成在他耳边说话，也许那是他的幻觉，粗暴的性爱像是没有尽头一样，张泰俊在觉得他撑不过去的时候甚至会非常人道地给他酒精或者是镇静剂，但是李子成只想让他疼，被肾上腺素支配着挣扎痉挛，最后精神错乱。他的身体却先一步放松下来，交媾的位置发出肮脏黏腻的水声，他的大脑在过度的痛苦和惊吓中无声地尖叫，任由肢体无意识地勃起、出水，泛红，抬起迷离的眼睛，发出高潮前的喘息。

[不行]韩俊赫的脑子里有个声音在尖叫，[贱人，你被人暴揍之后还能高潮，活该是这样的下场]。

他再一次清醒的时候，手指上被缝了针，张泰俊趴在他的床边，立刻给他递了水，温柔殷勤的模样像是他们刚刚认识的时候那样。

“我发誓，”满口谎话的政客信誓旦旦，“这种事不会再发生了。”但是记者知道，只要他没死掉，总有一天，阴魂不散的李子成会再一次勒住他的脖子，像是在进行某种怪异的宗教仪式一样，伤害、然后是治愈。


End file.
